The Rabbit Jumped Over The Moon
by Diclonious57
Summary: This is my christmas gift to LunaXLavi! This is a continueation from chapter 14 of Breaking Destiney's Plan.


**And rabbit jumped over the moon**

**Irish: This is my Christmas gift to ****LunaXLavi!**

**Mia: If you remember in chapter 14 Lavi made Luna go on a date with him,so this is how it went.**

**Allen: Its sad that your grandma won't share those **

**Irish: And they look really yummy too T.T**

**Mia: Just start the story already**

**Irish: Fine**

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

Lavi taking Luna by the hand and lead her to her room. If they were going to go on a date she had to put something nice on.

"Now go put something cute on so we can go"

He said

"Can't I just wear my uniform?"

Luna wasn't the type to dress for an occasion. Her exorcist uniform was perfectly fine but Lavi wouldn't accept it.

"NO! Come on please!"

He begged

"Fine"

She said not wanting to agrue with him.

As she went to go get change Lavi giggled with excitment. He was imgineing all the outfits Luna could wear for this occasion. Maybe a sexy red dress? Or maybe an over sized sweater that would make her look so cute. Hell, seeing her wearing a skirt would be nice, its too bad that it is too cold for her to wear a mini skirt.

"I ready"

Luna said stepping out of her room

Lavi was sadly disappointed, she wasn't wearing a sexy red dress nor a skirt for that matter. She wore a dark blue turtle neck and lighter jeans. Dress or not Lavi thought that she still looked cute.

"Come on, Let's go"

Lavi said grabbing her hand once again

Lavi was very excited he had been planning this day for weeks. He really wanted to spend time with her. Panda never liked the fact that he was in a relationship, maybe that's why his work load was increasing. It doesn't matter today was his day and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Lavi where are we going?"

Luna asked

She was being dragged out of the Order and into the town. She had to keep a cool face or else it would turn bright red. Just the thought of going on a date with Lavi made her heart beat very fast.

"Its a surprise~!"

_I don't really like surprises_

Luna thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I know you'll love it"

He said reassuring her

_Wait! Can he read minds!_

Luna began to feel something wet on the top of her head and shoulders. Its was starting to snow. As Luna was distracted by the snow Lavi was entranced by the way the snow disappeared as it touched her white hair. It feel on her cheeks, her nose and her clothes but the just vanished the moment the snow touched her hair.

"S-stop staring at me and lets go already"

Luna said her cheeks turning red

"Aww your blushing"

"NO! Its from the cold"

"Fine"

He said with a laugh

Luna was so cute when she's embarrassed.

The couple mad their way through the town apparently there was a winter festival being held. The streets were filled the food vendors and families. It was cold out but it felt warm under the many shop lights and the large Christmas tree standing at the center of town.

"Wow"

Luna said

"Heh, I knew you'd love it"

_He did all this for me?_

Luna knew that he didn't plan this festival or anything but planning to take her here must have taken alot of time and effort. She was very impressed.

"Hey, you wanna look around?"

"Sure"

Luna said softly as realised that Lavi was squeezing her hand.

The lovely couple began to walk around the town. Exploring shops,street vendors and other interesting things on the street. Lavi was pulling out every move he had to make sure Luna's smile never faded. So far Luna's mouth began to hurt from smiling so much. Luna didn't care this was the most fun she had in-in-well forever.

_This day couldn't get any better_

Luna thought wishing the day would never end.

Lavi smirked to himself.

It was time to start phase two in his master plan called "Make-Luna-have-the-best-date-ever-so-she'll-love-forever". It was a long name for such a simple plan but it all works out nicely.

"Hey, Luna-chan"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna see the prettiest thing in the world?"

"What?"

"Yeah, its just down that trail over there"

He pointed past through the crowd and there in the woods was a dirt path leading into darkness.

"Ummm I don't know"

Luna was reluctent, usually when Lavi does things like this it usually means something really perverted.

"Come on please!"

Lavi used all his powers of cuteness to sway Luna. His powers of cuteness were great(though weak compared to Allen) Luna was unaffected.

Luna sigh this would go on all day until she agreed to go with him, might as well time and do it now.

"Alright fine"

"YAY! I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!"

Lavi yelled happily giving Luna a hug.

Making sure his hand had a firm grip of hers, Lavi bolted toward the path. The towns people gave them a curious look, it wasn't everyday you saw two exorcists making a mad dash toward to a path that lead to a dead end.

Lavi was running as fast as he could. He wasn't called a rabbit for nothing. Rushing passed trees and bushes at almost light speed, the lights of the town behind them was no completely gone.

"Lavi(pant) slow down (pant)(pant)!"

Luna said barely able to catch her breath.

While Lavi was part rabbit, Luna was not so she could barely keep up with him. She had to as fast as she could just to stay on her feet and not be dragged through the dirt.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little too excited"

Said an embarrassed Lavi

"You think?"

Luna said sarcastically

"Aww no need to be angry. Look, we're here!"

Lavi struck a pose pointing to the scene before them. It was nothing special it was a lake, just a plain old lake. Due to the cold a thick layer of ice across it. Luna wasn't expecting this at all. She was expecting alittle bit more flashy something that would suit Lavi a little bit more.

"So what do think?"

Lavi was obviously seeing something special about this lake that Luna couldn't.

"I don't get it"

"Come here I'll show you"

Lavi said his voice becoming calm and gentle.

He lead her to the edge of the lake. There was nothing there just they're reflections.

"I still don't see it"

He steeped away slightly

"Look closer, You'll see the prettiest thing in the world I promise"

She looked closer but she only saw...

Her reflection

That's what he meant. That was the prettiest thing in to world? Luna's cheeks felt like they were on fire, she was speechless.

"L-lavi"

That was the only thing that she could choke out.

"Of course the real thing is much prettier"

Able to find her feet she reached for him. Pulling him into the tightest hug she could give.

"Lavi thank you"

"Merry Christmas babe"

* * *

**Irish: (To LunaXLavi) I know its early but I couldn't wait to give it to you! I hope you like it!**


End file.
